(1) Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to the development of real property. More particularly, the invention relates to creating data sets pertaining to particular parcels of real property based upon the particular needs of potential purchasers, sellers, renters, remodelers or developers of property.
(2) Description of the Related Art
The known related art comprises printed publications disclosing zoning regulations, municipal regulations, covenants, conditions and restrictions (referred to as CC&Rs), and maps showing zoning. The known related art fails to make zoning information readily accessible to a lay person attempting to engage in real estate acquisition, remodeling, analysis, development or other land use studies, analysis and future planning.